


The Boy Next Station

by FxckHood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hometown!Au, M/M, New kid ! Liam, and just a drabble, grumpy!zayn, train station meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckHood/pseuds/FxckHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Zayn sees a new boy across the train station and maybe thinks hes kinda cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Next Station

After the summer when everybody slowly started to realise it was time for school again, was the time Zayn saw that boy for the  **first time**.

It was a rather cold day and to say that Zayn was more than grumpy that he forgot to put on his jacket was an understatement. On his way to the train stations is eyes stayed fixed on the ground, avoiding everyone he passed by.

Music was blasting through his headphones and the cigarette in his hands was half way burned, just how Zayn liked it.

When he reached the right platform Zayn looked up and inhaled a deep drag of smoke making him feel the slight burn in his lungs he loved so much.

His eyes scanned the well known crowd on the other side. Everyday the same people waiting for the train to go to work or school. Everyday the same routine.

Nothing new, well except maybe a new face Zayn hasn't seen before.

That face turned out to belong to a boy his age, he'd say. Maybe older.   
Brown hair and from what he could see dark eyes, probably brown too. Tattoos on his neck and Zayn somehow hoped on other body parts too.

The boy was wearing a leather jacket, matching black skinny jeans and boots. A bag on his shoulder and a notebook under his arms making it look like he was on his way too school.

Zayn knew it was rude to stare like that but at that point he didn't care at all. Taking another drag from his cigarette , he thought about that boy.

He was new, obviously, but where did he come from? In such a small town it wasn't rather normal too see new faces. Zayn's family was the last new family that had moved there. And that was twenty years ago.

While he was thinking so hard his cigarette had burned out and he throw it too the floor.

Maybe he as from another town, just passing by.

Zayn hoped that was not the case . 

He took his phone out and looked at the time.

6:45am

One last time he looked over to that boy, trying to save that face in his mind, then his train arrived blocking the way and forcing Zayn to get in.

Maybe he would see him again tomorrow.

 


End file.
